1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a processing method and apparatus and information furnishing medium. More particularly, it relates to a processing method and apparatus and information furnishing medium in which different three-dimensional models are matched to each other to permit e.g., morphing to be carried out therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
In preparing an animation exploiting computer graphics, the processing of matching respective portions of two different three-dimensional models and allowing respective portions of one of the three-dimensional models to be gradually deformed to associated respective portions of the other three-dimensional model, that is the morphing, is used as an animation technique.
Among the methods for matching three-dimensional models, referred to below simply as models, there is such a method in which two models MA and MB, to be matched to each other, are projected on the same plane, such as a spherical plane, and respective portions of the two models are matched to each other on the projected plane, as shown in FIG. 1.
However, if two models are projected on e.g., a spherical surface, it is a frequent occurrence that irregularities on a model are overlapped on the projected spherical surface such that the texture or the material of the models are mixed to lead of the loss of the features peculiar to the models. Specifically, FIG. 2 shows the state of projection of a character (a character simulating a Piero in FIG. 2) on a spherical surface. In this case, left ears of the character are overlapped with a hat such that the features of the hat are lost. The same may be said of the right ears of the character. The result is that, even if it is desired to effect morphing to deform the hat portion to another shape as the features of the hat are maintained, such morphing is difficult to perform, such result that morphing cannot be performed spontaneously.
Recently, models are frequently defined by unit figures, termed polygons, such as triangles or squares. An animation constructed by a set of polygons, such as triangles or squares, is prepared by causing movement or deformation of polygons, such as by interpolation of neighboring keyframes. In an animation formulated from the keyframes (keyframe animation), it has been difficult to use an animation by morphing projected on a spherical surface (morphed animation) in a portion of the keyframe animation.
That is, in the keyframe animation, an animation between keyframes is prepared by interpolation, using a pre-rendering model. In the morphing by projection on the spherical surface, in which data following the rendering employing a model are projected on the spherical surface, it has been difficult to use the morphed animation, obtained as a result of morphing on the spherical surface, as a portion of the keyframe animation employing the pre-rendering model.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a processing method and apparatus and information furnishing medium in which polygons constituting a model defined by a set of the polygons can be matched easily to one another to enable the animation to be realized more spontaneously.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a data processing apparatus for performing data processing of matching unit figures making up a first three-dimensional model and unit figures making up a second three-dimensional model, including part splitting means for splitting each of the first and second three-dimensional models into corresponding parts, unit figure matching means for matching unit figures making up the first three-dimensional model and unit figures making up the second three-dimensional model, and reconstructing means for reconstructing the parts obtained from unit figure matching into the first and second three-dimensional models.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides a data processing method for performing data processing of matching unit figures making up a first three-dimensional model and unit figures making up a second three-dimensional model, including a part splitting step of splitting each of the first and second three-dimensional models into corresponding parts, a unit figure matching step of matching unit figures making up the first three-dimensional model and unit figures making up the second three-dimensional model and a reconstructing step of reconstructing the parts obtained from unit figure matching into the first and second three-dimensional models.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides a information furnishing medium for furnishing the control information for causing an information processing apparatus to perform data processing of matching unit figures making up a first three-dimensional model and unit figures making up a second three-dimensional model, wherein the information furnishing medium furnishes the control information includes a part splitting step of splitting each of the first and second three-dimensional models into corresponding parts, a unit figure matching step of matching unit figures making up a part of the first three-dimensional model and unit figures making up a part of the second three-dimensional model, and a reconstructing step of reconstructing the parts obtained from unit figure matching into the first and second three-dimensional models.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides a information furnishing medium for furnishing the results of data processing of matching unit figures making up a first three-dimensional model and unit figures making up a second three-dimensional model, wherein the information furnishing medium furnishes the results of reconstruction of the first and second three-dimensional models obtained on splitting the first and second three-dimensional models into corresponding parts, performing unit figure matching of matching unit figures constituting parts making up the first three-dimensional model to unit figures constituting parts making up the second three-dimensional model, and reconstructing the parts obtained from the unit figure matching into the first and second three-dimensional models.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides a data processing apparatus for performing data processing of formulating an animation from first and second three-dimensional models, each defined by an assembly of unit figures the apparatus includes unit figure matching means for performing unit figure matching of matching unit figures constituting the first three-dimensional model to unit figures constituting the second three-dimensional model, and animation formulating means for formulating an animation from the first and second three-dimensional models obtained from the unit figure matching.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides a data processing method for performing data processing of formulating an animation from first and second three-dimensional models, each defined by an assembly of unit figures. The data processing method includes a unit figure matching step of performing unit figure matching of matching unit figures constituting the first three-dimensional model to unit figures constituting the second three-dimensional model, and an animation formulating step of formulating an animation from the first and second three-dimensional models obtained from the unit figure matching.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides information furnishing medium for furnishing the control information for causing an information processing apparatus to perform data processing of formulating an animation from first and second three-dimensional models, each defined by an assembly of unit figures. The control information includes a unit figure matching step of performing unit figure matching of matching unit figures constituting the first three-dimensional model to unit figures constituting the second three-dimensional model, and an animation formulating step of formulating an animation from the first and second three-dimensional models obtained from the unit figure matching.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides an information furnishing medium for furnishing the results of data processing of formulating an animation from first and second three-dimensional models, each defined by an assembly of unit figures, wherein the information furnishing medium furnishes animation data obtained on performing unit figure matching of matching unit figures constituting the first three-dimensional model to unit figures constituting the second three-dimensional model, and on formulating an animation from the first and second three-dimensional models obtained from the unit figure matching.
In an embodiment of the data processing method and apparatus and the information furnishing medium according to the present invention, each of the first and second three-dimensional models is split into corresponding parts, and unit figures making up a part of the first three-dimensional model are matched to the unit figures. Thus, it becomes possible to realize spontaneous morphing in which a pre-set portion of, for example, the first three-dimensional model is deformed into the desired portion of a second three-dimensional model.
In another embodiment of the data processing method and apparatus and the information furnishing medium according to the present invention, there are provided the results of reconstruction of the first and second three-dimensional models obtained on splitting each of the first and second three-dimensional models into corresponding parts, matching unit figures constituting the part of the first three-dimensional model to those constituting the part of the second three-dimensional model and on reconstructing the parts obtained from the unit figure matching into the first and second three-dimensional models. Thus, it becomes possible to prepare a keyframe animation using the results of reconstruction of the three-dimensional models.
In still another embodiment of the data processing method and apparatus and the information furnishing medium according to the present invention, the unit figures making up the first three-dimensional model are matched to those making up the second three-dimensional model to prepare an animation from the first and second three-dimensional models. Thus, it becomes possible to prepare an animation which may be processed with desired morphing.
In yet another embodiment of the information furnishing medium according to the present invention, the unit figures making up the first three-dimensional model are matched to those making up the second three-dimensional model, and an animation is prepared from the first and second three-dimensional models from the unit figure matching process to furnish animation data. Thus, it becomes possible to furnish an animation which may be processed with desired morphing.